Poison Ivy (Arkham Series)
Summary Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes became more ecologically focused as she had increasingly abandoned her human side and identified more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often put her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protected him from her seductive powers. Since her encounter with the Dark Knight on Arkham Island, Ivy had been transferred to Arkham City After she took refuge in a vine-covered stronghold, Ivy kept humanity away rather than participated in the gang wars of Arkham City. Her presence would go unnoticed until Catwoman sought her out. There, she began plotting destruction for Gotham. But instead of destroying Gotham, she helped Batman eradicate Scarecrow 's Fear Toxin by sacrificing herself. She served as an antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum and the secondary antagonist of Catwoman's storyline in Batman: Arkham City. She was an anti-hero rather than a villain in Batman: Arkham Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, High 8-C to 8-B, possibly higher with her plants Name: Pamela Lilian Isley, Poison Ivy Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 30s in Batman: Arkham Asylum Classification: Botanist (formerly), professional criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Her skin secretes a deadly toxin), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control via pheromones (Exudes natural pheromones that control victims), Summoning (Mutation of plant-life making them able to act as her minions), Limited Telepathy (Telepathically linked to plant-life. Can communicate over long distances by using her plants), Power Bestowal (Gave Harley Quinn the ability to direct plants to capture or eat her enemies), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Type 1), Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Was able to manipulate the pollen on a Arkham security guard's coat into an antidote for her illness and completely recovered. Stated to be immune to Fear Gas, and although the new version created by Scarecrow was powerful enough to kill her, she still managed to resist its mind-controlling and fear-inducing effects up right until the very end) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Knocked out a militia by smashing his head through a reinforced bulletproof glass pane with one hand, cracking it in the process. Can easily harm Batman), Large Building Level to City Block level with her powers (Fought Batman inside a giant plant that was the size of Botanical Gardens and took control of Arkham Island with her plants when the Joker gave her TITAN, the compound that only accelerated her powers and did not turn her into a monster), possibly higher (Intended to entirely destroy Gotham with her plants. Rid Gotham of Scarecrow's gas toat) Speed: At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily lift full-grown men and push them with one hand. Not much weaker than Batman herself), higher with her powers Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy Ivy's protective shell as well as causing her to lose mental control over the plant) Stamina: Very high (Can fight Batman for a high amounts of time and was able to briefly endure the effects of Scarecrow's toxin after it was amplified by the Cloudburst) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of kilometers with plants (Can reach plants from all around Gotham) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Highly trained in the art of botany and chemistry. Developed a cure against Scarecrow's Fear Toxin by using her powers) Weaknesses: Feels the pain of her plants when harmed. Her plants are extremely susceptible to fire and bladed weapons. The new version of Scarecrow's toxin was able to kill her after it was amplified by the Cloudburst despite her resistance to poisons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Seduction Users Category:Doctors Category:Female Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Humans Category:Plants Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8